


Hell Raised

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Alice gives another shot at being Phyllis’ friend again.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 13





	Hell Raised

“I’ve done this all before. It’s nothing new.” 

Phyllis reaches for the screaming baby that’s hanging limp in the arms of a young, new mother, who looks moments away from crying, herself. She cups her sweaty forehead. Phyllis Schlafly levels up the boy and bounces him through the bloodcurdling squeals until he whimpers inside the emptying lecture hall. 

“Thank god, you’re a lifesaver,” the mother sighs with full relief.

“I guess I am, after having six,” Phyllis smiles, watching the baby raise his chubby arms back towards his mother, who looks weary and hesitant at first.

“Six?” the mother repeats, collecting her son in her arms again, who now clamps onto the copper leaf necklace she wears. 

“Four boys. Two girls.”  
Phyllis bops her head. She furrows her eyebrows once the mother laughs sporadically with her son screaming along with good measure.

Another person approaches them. Alice Macray looks fine in a dark yellow sundress with matching flat shoes and her hair nicely permed above her shoulders. The sight of seeing her ex-best friend has Phyllis overwhelmed with mixed emotions. She gives the woman a forced smile, but there’s no light behind it. 

“Alice, hello,” she greets her. “It’s been awhile...”

“Yes. Mostly caught up in work these days,” the housewife says. 

Phyllis draws her head back, unimpressed. 

“Would you mind leaving us?” Alice tells the mother and baby boy, who are still lingering around. They go. Phyllis wiggles her fingers goodbye before turning her full attention.

“Did you watch my interview?”

“I missed the introduction,” Alice shrugs. 

Phyllis crosses her arms together. 

“Reagan made a wise choice not to pick you.”

“Is that what you came here for? To rub my face in?” 

“I came to see if there’s another chance for us.” Alice takes a deep breath. 

Phyllis chuckles softly.  
“Your pity on me isn’t necessary...”

“When are you going to stop and realize that everything isn’t about you all the goddamn time?!” Alice shouts.

“I’ve lost my girls, because of you, Alice,” Phyllis speaks in a sharp whisper. “Jacquie, Rosemary, Pamela...”

“They were never your ‘girls’ Phyllis!” Alice snaps. “A long time ago, they were your friends! Something you have trouble keeping in your life!”

“Is that what you want, Alice? To become friends again? You think that if I’m with you, I’ll become another sad, tiredsome G.I Jane, and get my hopes up for nothing in this world?” Phyllis shakes her head, shifting her feet. “Nope. Sorry. It’s not going to happen, my dear. My voice will still be heard until the day I die. And even the afterlife, hopefully my children will keep going on with my legacy. Farewell, Alice. It’s been quite a journey knowing you. Have a safe trip home.” 

Alice stands there and watches Phyllis leave the auditorium with her head held high, her bag hanging off one coral pink shoulder pad.


End file.
